


Small Melodies

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Character Study, Gen, Heartbeats, Male-Female Friendship, Music, Pregnancy, Sound Effects, Superhearing, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: Hartley’s love of sound was no secret; he adored music, in all its forms.He does, however, have a favourite sound.
Relationships: Hartley Rathaway & Wally West, Linda Park & Hartley Rathaway, Linda Park & Hartley Rathaway & Wally West, Linda Park/Wally West
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Small Melodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IanPeriwinkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanPeriwinkle/gifts).



> A gift for IanPeriwinkle based on a headcanon of theirs which absolutely _ruined_ me, it was so precious. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Hartley’s love of sound was no secret; he adored music, in all its forms.

From the ethereal harmonics of a choir against the swell of an orchestra, to the thrill of guitar amps being plugged in, the buzz of sound sparking excitement in his heart as a band readied itself for the stage, to the snatches of songs that slipped from headphones as people passed him on the street, he cherished every sound, every note. 

There were other, smaller melodies that he listened for: the patter of his rats as they chased each other round and round his apartment, and their pleased chittering as he rubbed between their ears and scratched down their backs; the way Jerrie said his name, so full of fondness and awe, every single time she saw him, her voice never once snagging with their parents’ resentment; the crackle and fizz of electricity shooting through the city, rushes of laughter running with it.

His favourite sound, however, followed his closest friends. His friends’ heartbeats, a strong and warm and familiar chorus in their chests announced their arrival when they visited, and was only improved by the hugs they brought as Wally slung his arms around his shoulders and Linda squeezed him around the middle as he was enveloped by the sound and the people he loved.

Then, one day, that sound changed.

He had thought he was imagining at first, an echo of their hearts fluttering in his ears. Hartley had sat, confused, fingers resting behind his ears as he’d tried to make it out. 

When he realised, after a long look at Linda, that it was not an echo but an accompaniment, his eyes turned wide and misty, his fingertips resting on his lips as he listened - for the first time - to the quick little rhythm of two tiny heartbeats in tandem with their mother’s. 

Linda had looked so concerned for a moment.

_Piper, what’s wrong?_

_Do you know?_

_Know? Know what?_

As Hartley told them about the tiny symphony he could hear, their hearts sped up with it as shock and disbelief and joy took over their faces as they realised what that meant, and Wally and Linda were all smiles and tears as they embraced each other, and not long after dragged Hartley in too. 

His favourite sound was that of his family, and hearing the words _‘Uncle Piper’_ was a symphony all of its own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this fic! It was a joy to write, thank you IanPeriwinkle for inspiring me with your adorable headcanon! :D


End file.
